The Miracle of Christmas
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Sabaku Gaara tak pernah mempercayai adanya keajaiban. Namun pada Natal tahun ini, segalanya berubah.


The Miracle of Christmas

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Salju turun perlahan-lahan. Alam seketika berganti rupa menjadi putih sempurna. Salju yang turun demikian lebat perlahan tetapi pasti membentuk hamparan bagai selimut putih menutupi tanah. Atap-atap bangunanpun tertimbun salju. Hari ini, tepat sehari sebelum Natal, salju menyelimuti Suna City.

Sebagian besar penduduk kota menyambut antusias turunnya salju dan detik-detik menjelang Natal. Sejumlah persiapan mulai dilakukan. Rona bahagia terlihat mendominasi wajah kota.

Namun, tak semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan menjelang Natal. Pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau ini salah satunya. Ia hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tatapannya nanar ke luar jendela yang ditutupi salju. Sendu, penuh duka, dan kehilangan binar kegembiraan.

Sabaku Gaara nama pria itu. Sesungguhnya wajahnya dapat dikategorikan tampan. Di dahinya, terdapat tato berbentuk ai. Cinta, itulah maksudnya.

Bagaimana bisa pria muda berparas rupawan itu terlentang tanpa daya di rumah sakit? Satu bulan lalu, Gaara divonis mengidap Meningitis atau radang selaput otak. Peradangan ini juga menyebar ke sumsum tulang belakang. Semakin hari penyakitnya semakin parah. Terapi palliative yang ia jalani belum menampakkan hasil. Fungsi motoriknya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sampai klimaksnya, satu minggu yang lalu, kedua tangan Gaara lumpuh.

Betapa hancur hati pemuda itu kala mengetahuinya. Gaara yang notabene seorang pianis ternama, tak mampu menggerakkan tangan. Bagi seorang pianis, tangan sama berartinya dengan nyawa. Praktis karier Gaara sebagai pianis terhenti. Sebulan penuh ia menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit tanpa sekalipun menunjukkan progres pada kesehatannya.

Sia-sia Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura mencoba melipur laranya. Gaara benar-benar hancur dan kehilangan semangat hidup karena harus berhenti menjadi pianis. Ia sangat mencintai piano dan profesinya. Menurut Gaara, dengan piano ia bisa mengekspresikan segala perasaan. Sedih, gembira, kesal, takut, dan lainnya dapat diinterpretasikan dengan mudah saat bermain piano.

Tengah fokus menatap salju yang turun lebat di luar, perhatian Gaara terpecah oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Dokter Temari, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam sekaligus kakak kandungnya, melangkah memasuki ruangan. Didekatinya sang adik, dibelainya pula rambut merah Gaara dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Selamat pagi Gaara!"

Gaara berpaling dari jendela. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis pada sang kakak. Melihatnya, Temari mendesah.

"Come on, Brother! Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Bergembiralah, sebentar lagi Natal." Bujuknya halus.

"I don't care. Natal ataupun tidak, keadaanku tetap sama." Gaara menanggapi dingin bujukan perempuan berambut blonde tersebut.

Temari tak lagi membantah. Percuma berargumen dengan adiknya. Sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari tasnya dan mulai mengadakan pemeriksaan rutin. Sejenak berkutat menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas medical record. Gaara mengawasinya tanpa kedip. Tidak terlalu optimis pada kondisinya.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Kini Temari selesai menulis laporannya. Dihelanya nafas, lalu ia bertanya.

"Do you believe about...the miracle of Christmas?"

"No i don't." Gaara menyahut skeptis.

Temari membelalakkan mata.

"Gaara, tahukah kau arti peringatan hari Natal?"

"Hari kelahiran Kristus."

"Benar. Dan Kristus adalah Juruselamat, Putra Bapa yang akan menyelamatkan umat-Nya. Sekarang kaubilang kau tidak percaya pada keajaiban Natal."

Gaara menghempas nafas frustasi. Mengapa kakaknya mengajaknya berargumen soal sensitif seperti agama? Bukankah agama dan Tuhan perkara sensitif?

"Ikut aku, Gaara. Hari ini juga, mata hatimu harus terbuka. Ayo!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Gaara menerima uluran tangan Temari. Wanita berkuncir empat itu mendudukkan Gaara di kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya keluar ruang rawat.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit serasa sangat dingin. Refleks Gaara merapatkan pakaiannya, dalam hati menyesal lupa membawa jaket. Temari tersenyum penuh pengertian. Sesaat ia berhenti mendorong kursi roda Gaara. Melepas jas dokternya, lantas memakaikannya ke tubuh adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Lebih hangat?"

Gaara mengangguk. Tersenyum berterima kasih pada Temari.

Mereka tiba di bataman rumah sakit. Di sini udara lebih dingin lagi. Salju bertumpuk dimana-mana. Sepuas mata memandang, hanya warna putih yang terlihat.

Betapa mengherankan, pada cuaca sedingin ini terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan sepasang mata Saphire tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit seperti yang dipakai Gaara. Pemuda itu membawa-bawa tabung oksigen. Meski terlihat lemah, senyum ceria tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua matanya bercahaya menandakan kebahagiaan dan gairah hidup yang tinggi. Hati Gaara tersentuh melihatnya. Apakah gerangan penyakit yang menyerang pemuda seceria dan se-innocent dirinya?

"Halo Temari-nee! Hari ini saljunya tebal! Cocok untuk main skatting!" Si pemuda menyapa riang saat melihat kedatangan Temari.

"Halo Naruto-kun! Iya, saljunya tebal. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" balas Temari tak kalah riangnya.

"Baik. Aku ingin sekali keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Eits, sabar dulu. Kondisi jantungmu belum memungkinkan. Kau mau membuat Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama bersedih?"

Gaara memperhatikan kedekatan kakaknya dengan pasien laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Benaknya mulai menyimpulkan. Tipikal pemuda periang, ekstrovert, dan mempunyai semangat hidup tinggi. Padahal penyakitnya tergolong parah. Dan...nama siapa yang didengarnya tadi? Minato dan Kushina? Bukankah mereka pemilik Namikaze Airlines, maskapai penerbangan yang sangat terkenal?

"Oh iya, kenalkan adikku, Gaara." Temari mendorong kursi roda Gaara lagi, mendekatkannya pada bangku yang diduduki Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Menjabat erat tangan Gaara.

"Namikaze Naruto. Aduh beruntungnya aku berkenalan dengan pianis terkenal sepertimu!"

Di luar dugaan, Gaara melempar tatapan marah pada Naruto. Ia memundurkan kembali kursi rodanya, menuai tatapan cemas dari kedua orang di kanan-kirinya.

"Gaara, apa yang salah? Naruto ingin berkenalan denganmu!" tegur Temari.

"Dia menyebut-nyebut soal pianis. Asal kau tahu Namikaze, aku bukan lagi pianis! Masa depanku sudah hancur!"

Naruto tertunduk mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Go...gomen, Gaara-san. Bukan maksudku menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku sudah tahu tentang penyakit itu."

"Kalau begitu tak usah dibahas lagi!"

Temari berbisik menenangkan. Melirik penuh rasa bersalah pada Naruto. Putra keluarga Namikaze itu tersenyum, memaklumi sikap emosional Gaara.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya percaya pada keajaiban. Apa lagi besok Natal, berdoalah supaya keajaiban itu datang untukmu."

Gaara memalingkan wajah. Naif, batinnya sarkastik. Manusia berpenyakit seperti Naruto masih mempercayai keajaiban.

"Temari, ayo kita pergi. Aku lelah." Ujar Gaara dengan nada sedingin es. Kata-katanya lebih mirip instruksi dari pada ajakan.

"Baik. Namun masih ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

"Ja. Semoga keajaiban Tuhan menghampiri kita semua."

Temari mendorong kursi roda adiknya memasuki bangunan rumah sakit. Sementara itu, Gaara masih larut dalam emosi.

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who has seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah (Leonar Cohen-Hallelujah).

Dentingan piano diikuti sebuah suara barithon menyenandungkan lagu rohani terdengar dari katedral kecil di sayap kanan gedung rumah sakit. Temari sengaja membawa Gaara ke sini, agar bisa merasakan nuansa religius. Nampaknya usaha Temari berhasil. Pemuda tampan itu terenyak mendengarkan alunan lagu dan dentingan halus piano itu. Kekaguman dan keharuan memenuhi wajah tampannya.

"Kau terkesan, Gaara? Dia pandai sekali bernyanyi, juga sangat religius." Gumam Temari. Mengusik keterpesonaan adik bungsunya.

"Dia? Kau kenal orang yang membawakan lagu itu?"

"Tentu. Dia pasienku. Kau ingin berkenalan juga dengannya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Temari mendorong pintu katedral. Kemudian mendorong kursi roda Gaara masuk ke dalam katedral kecil tersebut.

Iris Jade milik Gaara menjelajahi setiap senti katedral. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok laki-laki seumurannya sedang duduk di kursi depan upright piano. Pria itu berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan kulit seputih pualam dan tatapan mata teduh menenangkan. Gaara mulai berasumsi kalau pria ini seorang pastor.

"Pagi, Sasuke-san. Permainan pianomu bagus." Sapa Temari hangat. Menarik kursi, duduk di samping pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, demikian nama lelaki berambut Raven ini, tersenyum pada Gaara dan Temari. Senyumannyapun hangat, tipikal pastor yang taat dan penyayang.

"Pagi Sabaku-san. Arigato, aku hanya sekedar mengobati rinduku pada gereja. Jadi...kuputuskan ke sini dan memainkan lagu."

Gereja? Tebakan Gaara rasanya benar. Entah mengapa, ia dirasuki keingintahuan tentang Sasuke. Siapakah dia sesungguhnya? Pastor, pendeta, uskup, atau jangan-jangan...pemimpin keuskupan kota Suna? Dengan aura kharismatik dan sifat religiusnya, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Ah, ini pasti adik kebanggaanmu, Temari-san. Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Menyalami tangan Gaara. Aura seorang pastor menguar semakin kuat pada dirinya. Wajah teduh bagai malaikat, senyuman kasih sayang, dan pandangan mata menenangkan...sungguh nyaman berada di dekatnya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan akan betah berlama-lama di samping Sasuke. Sebab ia menyalurkan kedamaian, kehangatan, dan rasa nyaman bagi siapapun yang memerlukannya.

"Gaara, Sasuke ini pastor termuda di Suna. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, pemimpin keuskupan di kota ini. Sementara ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, ketua paduan suara gereja." Jelas Temari panjang lebar.

Gaara mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya dengan seulas senyuman. Spekulasinya tepat. Sasuke memang seorang pastor muda. Profesi yang pas sekali untuknya.

"Gaara, kulihat kau tidak bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan? Ada yang ingin kauceritakan padaku?"

Pria berambut merah itu sekilas menatap wajah Sasuke. Pastilah putra keluarga Uchiha ini terbiasa mendengarkan curahan hati orang lain. Ia selalu siap memberikan bantuan. Tangannya tak pernah lelah memeluk dan merangkul anak-anak Allah yang dilanda masalah. Ia senantiasa dipercaya menjadi penyimpan rahasia, pemberi solusi, penasihat spiritual, dan tempat berbagi suka maupun duka.

Maka, entah terdorong oleh naluri apa, Gaara mulai bercerita. Mengungkapkan berbagai ekspektasi yang belum sempat dicapainya. Tentang ketakutan bahwa penyakitnya tak mungkin sembuh. Tentang kepiluannya karena terpaksa berhenti menjadi pianis. Gaara sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa demikian terbuka pada Sasuke. Image-nya yang biasa introvert dan suka berahasia, luntur sudah.

Selama Gaara bercerita, Temari dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sasuke menyimak dengan sabar, Temari tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Gaara bisa membuka hati dan bersedia berbagi kegundahan pada orang lain. Orang yang dipilihnyapun sangat tepat: Uchiha Sasuke, pastor muda dengan sifat penyayang, penyabar, dan bijak.

"Sabaku Gaara," Sasuke angkat bicara ketika Gaara selesai bercerita.

"Yakinlah bila Tuhan akan selalu memberkatimu. Tuhan selalu mengasihimu. Kauingat kisah Yesus yang menyembuhkan orang buta dan orang berpenyakit kusta? Mudah sekali kan? Seperti itulah dia akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Mengapa kau begitu percaya pada kasih Kristus, Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya-tanya.

"Cinta kasih. Itu alasanku percaya pada Kristus. Kristus sangat mencintai kita semua."

"Tapi kau juga sakit parah! Kau masih tetap mempercayainya?!" Nada suara Gaara mulai meninggi. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang pucat, ditatapnya pula kateter dan jarum infus yang terpasang di tubuh putra Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke? Kau...sakit..." Gaara berhenti berkata, tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Gagal ginjal akut. Fungsi kedua ginjalku hanya nol persen. Aku benar-benar tergantung pada hemodialisa. Mungkin waktuku tak lama lagi, dan aku..."

"Nah, dengar itu! Bagaimana kau masih bisa percaya pada Tuhan dan keajaiban dalam kondisi seperti itu?!"

Sungguh perbuatan Gaara benar-benar menguji kesabaran. Temari menutup wajah, dalam hati meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada Tuhan. Anehnya, Sasuke tak terpengaruh. Air mukanya tetap sabar, tak sekalipun menjadi keruh.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap mempercayai kasih Tuhan. Kita pakai logika saja, Gaara. Jika Tuhan tidak mencintai kita, mustahil dia mau menanggung dosa semua anak manusia dengan disalib. Pengorbanannya adalah bukti cinta pada kita semua."

"Kukira itu perbuatan bodoh. Mau disalib demi manusia-manusia tak ber..."

"Gaara! Kau baru saja..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa Temari-san. Bukan perbuatan bodoh, Gaara. Sama sekali bukan."

Hening sesaat. Gaara terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya. Mencoba meresapi kalimat-kalimat Sasuke. Perlahan tetapi pasti hatinya mulai membenarkan. Cinta Yesus Kristus akan selalu ada untuk umat-Nya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruang rawatku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu." Sasuke perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursi. Gerakannya begitu berhati-hati, seolah takut tulang punggungnya akan patah.

Gaara tersadar dari pemikirannya. Begitupun Temari yang ikut bangkit dan kembali ke sisi sang adik. Sasuke menepuk punggung Gaara dan berujar.

"Kudoakan keajaiban itu datang, Gaara. Semoga kau bisa kembali menjadi pianis. Tuhan bersamamu."

"Bersamamu juga, Sasuke..." lirih Gaara.

Bersama-sama mereka bertiga meninggalkan katedral. Sasuke berjalan paling depan, langkahnya pelan tetapi mantap. Membuat Gaara dan Temari terenyuh memperhatikannya.

Keluar dari katedral yang hangat, kakak-beradik Sabaku kembali merasakan suhu dingin. Angin berembus tajam, membawa sepercik salju dari alam bebas. Salju yang menumpuk di birai jendela makin tebal. Suhu terus menurun drastis.

Temari terus mendorong kursi roda melintasi koridor demi koridor rumah sakit. Memutari areal lantai tiga, sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Temari?" tanya Gaara dengan nada interogatif setiba di dalam lift. "Kita akan mengunjungi rekanku sesama dokter."

Tak lama, merekapun tiba di lantai lima. Lima menit lamanya mereka berputar-putar di lorong lantai lima, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar VIP. Papan nama kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu bertuliskan: Shimura Sai.

"Itu nama rekanmu?" Gaara memastikan seraya menunjuk papan nama.

"Ya. Dia sedang sakit dan dirawat di sini."

Kening Gaara berkerut. Seorang dokter menjadi pasien di rumah sakitnya sendiri? Benar-benar ganjil.

Temari mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. Suasana di dalam cukup sunyi. Hanya terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam terlentang di tempat tidur. Kendati rupawan, wajahnya pucat pasi. Rambutnya menipis seolah telah beberapa kali rontok. Tubuhnya begitu rapuh dan kurus. Sesaat Gaara tak percaya kalau pemuda ini nyatanya seorang dokter.

"Apa kabar Dr. Sai?" Temari melontarkan sapaan. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, sementara Gaara memposisikan kursi rodanya di sisi lain ranjang putih itu.

"Kabarku baik." Sahut Sai, tersenyum ramah.

"Really? Kudengar dari suster Matsuri, kau tidak mau makan." Temari tersenyum nakal. Melirik ke arah piring kecil berisi roti yang telah dilunakkan dengan susu putih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan setelah menjalani kemoterapi?" tanya Sai retoris. Ia masih saja tersenyum walaupun statement yang dikeluarkannya menunjukkan penderitaan.

Orang aneh, pikir Gaara. Apakah optimismenya sedemikian besar hingga ia masih bisa tersenyum dalam deritanya?

Mendadak tatapan mata Sai beralih pada Gaara. "Kau pasti Gaara, kan? Aku suka permainan pianomu. Kalau kau sembuh nanti, bermainlah lagi."

"Terima kasih." Kali ini Gaara membalas senyum Sai. Mau tak mau ia excited dihadiahi pujian itu. Terlebih Sai mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"Nah Sai, sepertinya kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu. Rotinya masih tersisa banyak," Temari membujuk seraya mengambil piring berisi roti dari atas meja.

"Baik, tapi kau suapi aku." Sahut Sai dengan seringai jailnya.

"Oke. Asalkan kau mau memakannya..."

Mulailah Temari menyuapi Sai. Gaara tak bisa menahan senyum memperhatikan adegan itu. Dua orang dokter muda yang berinteraksi dengan penuh keceriaan. Bercanda, tertawa, dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Akan tetapi, suasana ceria itu tak berlangsung lama. Baru saja menerima suapan keempat dari Temari, tiba-tiba Sai memuntahkan kembali makanannya. Pada saat bersamaan, ia juga memuntahkan darah segar.

"Astaga! Sai, are you ok?" Temari berseru panik. Bangkit dari duduknya dan menyiapkan peralatan medis. Sedetik kemudian gerakan tangannya tertahan oleh Sai.

"I'm ok, Temari. Ini sudah biasa terjadi."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi, please..."

Temari mendesah tak kentara. Kembali duduk dan membersihkan selimut serta seprai yang ternoda darah. Tanpa diminta, Gaara ikut membantu. Tak sekalipun merasa jijik saat membersihkan darah dan remah roti yang berceceran.

"Kau baik sekali, Gaara. Tidak semua orang sudi menyentuh darah." Lagi-lagi Sai melontarkan pujian untuk bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak keberatan. By the way, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

"Tak usah kaukhawatirkan. Hanya Leukemia Limfositik Akut."

Hanya? Hanya Leukemia Limfositik Akut? Seringan itukah Sai pada penyakitnya?

"Stadium berapa?" tanya Gaara lagi, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Stadium empat."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertegun. Kehilangan kata untuk sesaat. Temari menatapnya penuh arti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menghadapi penyakit itu, Sai?" Gaara tak bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya. "Bersyukur. Aku percaya inilah yang terbaik untukku. Meski tak bisa kupungkiri, aku merindukan pasien-pasienku..."

Senyuman di wajah Sai memudar. Tergantikan ekspresi sedih saat mengingat pasien-pasiennya. Gaara menepuk pelan bahu sahabat barunya itu penuh simpati. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang kakak memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Kemajuan pesat, demikian kata hati Temari.

"Makanya kau harus sembuh. Ini kan demi semua pasienmu," Gaara memberi support. "Ya. Aku ingin sembuh demi mereka. Aku berharap keajaiban Tuhan akan diberikan-Nya untukku."

"Ah, Temari-san. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang." Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hazel dan paras baby face menyambut hangat kedatangan Temari.

Saat itu Temari dan Gaara berada di ruang VIP yang lain. Letaknya persis di samping kamar Sai. Dari papan namanya, Gaara mengetahui pasien di ruangan ini bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana terapinya dengan Dr. Chiyo?"

"Terapiku lancar. Dr. Chiyo memberikan salam untukmu."

"Oke, salam balik untuk beliau."

Sejauh yang diperhatikan Gaara, Sasori tipikal pria simpatik, hangat, dan easy going. Buktinya setelah berbincang sesaat dengan Temari, ia langsung mengajak Gaara berkenalan.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Akasuna Sasori," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku..."

"Tak usah, tak usah. Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu. Sabaku Gaara, pianis terkenal, juga adik mantan kekasihku." Sasori berkata panjang lebar, sekali lagi tersenyum menawan.

Kedua mata Gaara membulat sempurna. Sasori mantan kekasih Temari? Mengapa kakaknya tak pernah bercerita?

"Aku yang melarangnya untuk bercerita. Hubungan kami sangat singkat," Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, Sasori menerangkan.

"Apakah Shikamaru tahu, Temari?" selidik Gaara pada sang kakak.

"Ya, dia tahu. Bahkan dia mengenal dan mengagumi Sasori."

Pasti ada sisi lain yang belum terungkap. Pria itu memang tampan, terlebih dengan mata bagai boneka dan wajah imut. Namun bukan hanya itu kelebihan seorang Akasuna Sasori jika ia bisa merebut hati Temari dan dikagumi Shikamaru yang pemalas itu.

Pintu ruang rawat bergeser terbuka. Menampakkan seorang suster berambut merah muda dengan mata Emerald. Tangannya menggenggam nampan berisi makanan dan sebuah softcase berlogo Apple.

"Permisi, Akasuna-sama. Ini makan siang untuk Anda. Oh ya, baru saja asisten Anda dari kantor pengacara membawakan laptop milik Anda." Kata Sakura seraya meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya ke atas meja.

"Arigato, Sakura-san."

"Douita."

Setelah tersenyum sekilas pada Sasori, Temari, dan Gaara, Sakura bergegas pergi. Langsung saja Temari menegur Sasori sepeninggal Sakura.

"Keras kepala! Singkirkan sifat workaholic-mu itu!"

"Banyak sekali pekerjaan, Temari. Berkas-berkas perkara harus kuanalisis secepatnya. Para klien membutuhkanku, kau mengerti?"

Ternyata Sasori seorang lawyer. Lawyer yang profesional dan berdedikasi tinggi tepatnya. Dalam kondisi sakit, ia tetap menerima kasus klien dan berusaha membela mereka sebaik-baiknya. Mengagumkan.

"Baik, Tuan Pengacara. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus makan dulu." Setelah berkata begitu, Temari meraih piring yang dibawa Sakura, lantas mulai menyuapi Sasori. Tepat seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sai.

"Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak," gumam Sasori perlahan.

"Jika kau sudah sehat, akan kutemani kau makan di restoran manapun yang kausuka." Janji Temari.

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka bertiga berbincang akrab. Dari sanalah Gaara tahu jika Sasori mengidap sirosis hati. Terdapat jaringan parut yang semakin meluas dan membuat organ hatinya mengalami pengerasan. Itulah siklus mengerikan dari sirosis. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah transplantasi hati. Segala terapi dan obat-obatan hanya berfungsi mengurangi rasa sakit, bukan menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"Apakah benar tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Gaara kecewa.

"Tidak. Aku harus mendapat donor hati secepatnya."

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Mencari donor hati sangat sulit. Kecocokannya harus di atas 50% dan belum tentu si pendonor bersedia mengingat risiko kehilangan nyawa sangat tinggi. Kendati probabilitas kesembuhan semakin kecil, Sasori sama sekali tidak kehilangan semangat. Ia tetap bahagia, optimis, dan berusaha hidup normal. Sontak hati Gaara tergelitik untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. Maka, dengan to the point ia bertanya.

"Sasori, percayakah kau pada keajaiban Tuhan?"

"Tentu saja. Tuhan mencintai semua umat-Nya. Aku percaya, kelak Tuhan akan menunjukkan mana yang terbaik untukku. Jangan bilang kau tidak mempercayainya."

Gaara menghindari pandangan penuh selidik Sasori. Pemuda berwajah imut itu tersenyum simpul. Cepat sekali ia menyelami isi hati Gaara.

"Mulai sekarang, ubahlah main set-mu." Hanya itu nasihat Sasori untuknya. Mengubah main set, namun ternyata berdampak signifikan pada akhirnya.

Sampai larut malam, Gaara tetap terjaga. Insomnia lagi-lagi menyerang. Bukan semata karena insomnia, melainkan juga karena ia memikirkan sahabat-sahabat barunya: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Sasori. Terus terang, Gaara mengakui mereka pria-pria luar biasa.

Gaara sangat berterima kasih pada Temari. Hari ini Temari mengajaknya menemui empat sahabat berhati bersih dan berjiwa suci. Perasaan mereka bersih dari prasangka buruk pada Tuhan. Begitu ikhlas menerima ujian berupa penyakit yang ditimpakan ke raga mereka. Khususnya lagi, mereka percaya akan adanya keajaiban Tuhan. Bahkan mereka setulus hati mendoakan Gaara agar dikaruniai keajaiban Tuhan dan bisa kembali bermain piano.

Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Hingga detik ini ia masih merasakan betapa hangat sentuhan tangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia seolah dapat merasakan kehadiran mereka di sampingnya. Keceriaan Naruto, kata-kata bijak nan lembut Sasuke, senyum optimis Sai, dan rangkulan hangat penuh persahabatan Sasori yang diberikannya sebelum mereka berpisah. Mereka sepenuh hati mengharapkan kesembuhan dan kesuksesan Gaara. Ketulusan, satu kata yang merepresentasikan empat sahabat itu.

Jarum jam bergerak perlahan menuju angka dua belas. Detik-detik menjelang Natal. Keharuan menyelusup ke dalam hati Gaara. Belum pernah ia menyambut Natal dengan penuh haru dan pengharapan seperti ini. Mungkinkah...?

Akhirnya jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Di kejauhan, lonceng gereja berdentang. Membuat khidmat suasana. Tanpa terasa, setetes air bening terjatuh dari iris Jade milik Gaara.

"Tuhan...aku percaya kasih, cinta, dan keajaiban-Mu."

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Gaara terbangun. Ada yang aneh. Kedua tangannya tak lagi kaku seperti biasa. Tangan kanan dan kirinya serasa ringan sekali. Berharap ini bukan kamuflase, Gaara mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ternyata bisa digerakkan! Gaara mencoba lagi, tangannya dapat bergerak.

Apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Inikah yang dijanjikan-Nya untuk Sabaku Gaara? Apakah pintu kesembuhan mulai terbuka?

"Gaara! Apa yang kau...astaga!"

Temari menerobos masuk. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan kedua matanya memerah. Namun senyumnya merekah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara.

"Tanganmu bisa bergerak lagi! Ya Tuhan, ini sebuah kemajuan!" Putri sulung Sabaku itu serta-merta memeluk Gaara.

"Ya. Akupun tidak...menyangkanya. Thanks God, this is a miracle." Gaara berkata lirih. Membalas dekapan Temari.

Puas berpelukan, Temari mulai memeriksa kondisi Gaara. Luar biasa, kondisi fisik adik bungsunya menunjukkan progres yang cukup pesat. Tekanan darahnya normal. Syaraf motoriknya kembali berfungsi.

"Bagus sekali, Gaara." Temari tak henti-hentinya berkata begitu.

"Ya. Semoga saja sahabat-sahabatku mendapat keajaiban yang sama."

Seketika raut wajah Temari berubah. Keceriaan di wajahnya tergantikan duka. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sesaat tadi ia lupa tujuan awalnya pergi ke ruang rawat Gaara. Kini, ia kembali teringat maksud pertamanya.

"Temari?" panggil Gaara, memegang halus tangan sang kakak.

"Gaara, sebenarnya tujuan awalku ke sini untuk mengabarkan sebuah berita..."

Jantung Gaara serasa berhenti berdetak. Temari menghembuskan nafas dan mulai bicara.

"Setelah berpisah dari kita di depan katedral itu, Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya. Dalam perjalanan kembali, kondisi Sasuke kolaps. Berjam-jam tim medis mencoba menolongnya, tetapi...dia meninggal."

Iris Jade Gaara melebar tak percaya. Pastor Sasuke? Meninggal secepat itu?

"Berita kematian Sasuke akhirnya diketahui Naruto. Kautahu, Naruto sahabat dekat Sasuke sejak kecil. Praktis kematiannya membuat Naruto shock. Saat Naruto melihat jenazah Sasuke, mendadak klep jantungnya terbuka. Detak jantungnya semakin lemah. Saat diputuskan untuk melakukan operasi, Naruto kehilangan nyawanya."

Seraut wajah tampan itu pucat pasi. Naruto dan Sasuke...

Temari kembali menarik nafas dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua jam setelah kita keluar dari kamar Sai, suster Matsuri kembali memeriksanya. Tanpa terduga, di tengah proses pemeriksaan Sai merasa kesakitan dan muntah darah. Suster Matsuri panik, lalu bergegas memanggil dokter. Ketika ia kembali bersama tim dokter, Sai...tak dapat diselamatkan lagi."

Kali ini wajah Temari dipenuhi air mata. Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, nyaris tak bisa mempercayai kisah tragis itu.

"Semalam," Temari meneruskan sambil terisak.

"Entah mengapa Sasori meneleponku. Memintaku datang ke ruang rawantya. Kuturuti saja permintaannya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, mengajakku duduk di sofa, dan mengatakan kalau dia...dia masih mencintaiku. Alasan sesungguhnya Sasori memutuskanku adalah karena penyakitnya. Dia takut tidak bisa membahagiakanku. Maka dia merelakanku bersama Shikamaru. Lalu dia menuliskan wasiat. Ia menyerahkan seluruh aset kekayaannya untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan miliknya. Sasori juga menginginkan panti itu dikelola oleh kau, aku, dan Shikamaru. Selesai menulis wasiat, dia memelukku. Pelukkannya begitu erat hingga membuatku merasakan firasat buruk."

Sesaat Temari berhenti untuk mengatur nafas.

"Lama Sasori tak melepas pelukkannya. Aku berbalik, dan melihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku panik, kucoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke ranjang. Setelah itu aku memeriksanya. Detak jantungnya telah berhenti. Aku langsung shock detik itu juga. Sasori telah meninggal di pelukanku."

Kini bukan hanya Temari yang menangis. Gaara mulai menitikkan air mata. Ya Tuhan, mungkinkah ini jalan terbaik dari-Mu? Kesembuhan Gaara dan kepergian Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, serta Sasori? Mungkinkah mereka pergi demi Gaara? Supaya Gaara dapat merasakan keajaiban itu karena mereka yakin Gaara masih memiliki banyak harapan?

Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan. Kedua lengan Temari melingkari leher Gaara, memeluknya erat. Di tangannya tergenggam surat wasiat Sasori.

"Ikhlaskanlah, Gaara. Inilah yang terbaik. Kau juga telah mendapatkan keajaiban Tuhan. Ada baiknya kita mulai menjalankan wasiat Sasori."

Gaara perlahan mengangguk. Menyeka ujung mata. Menatapi kata demi kata Sasori. Ya, ikhlas adalah jalan terbaik.

Gaara bersyukur bisa mengenal empat sahabatnya itu. Mengenal mereka membuatnya memahami dan mempercayai adanya cinta, kasih, dan keajaiban Tuhan.


End file.
